


backyard boy

by 00zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, cw food!, picnic date/hangout in jaemin's backyard :), renminsung besties!, the start of my journey to fill the renminsung ao3 tag, they just... love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: “What’s all this for? Did I miss an important date?” Renjun ran a hand through his hair confusedly.Shaking his head, Jaemin passed them both tupperwares full of food. “Do you need me to explain, or can you figure it out yourself?”Huffing out a sigh, Jisung locked eyes with him. “You should know by now that we’re bad at connecting dots.”―Alternatively, eavesdropping is only bad if you're not an angel like Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin & Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	backyard boy

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the rensung to my jaemin, star and tara. thank you both for everything you do for me ♡  
> let's have that picnic date soon! :P
> 
> 'backyard boy' by claire rosinkranz was on repeat while i wrote this, hence the title of this fic! so if you'd like to listen to it while reading, i think it enhances the reading experience :) enjoy!

It was a funny story, really.

The night before, Jaemin had gone to bed before the other two since they insisted on doing the dishes after dinner. Despite his protesting― pointing out how it was his apartment and he could do them on his own― Renjun and Jisung simply shot him an unfazed look. That was his cue to do as they said and start getting ready to sleep.

Renjun and Jisung slept over often, despite Jaemin’s apartment only having one bedroom. They had a system― one of them would sleep on a small mattress on the floor while the other two shared the bed. Jaemin knew that it was his turn to take the mattress, so he did his night routine quickly before getting comfortable,

After the long day Jaemin had, it was no surprise that he started drifting off almost instantly once he turned on his sleep playlist.

His slumber was quickly cut short by Jisung poking at his cheek repeatedly, the boy mumbling his name over and over again to wake him up.

“Yes?” Jaemin murmured sleepily, thrown off as he didn’t remember falling asleep. “Why are you on the floor? Sleep up there with Renjun, I’ll take the mattress tonight.”

Jaemin sighed quietly, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m fine. Go get ready for bed.”

“Na,” Jisung spoke in a scolding tone. “Get your ass up there or I’ll carry you.”

Mentally rolling his eyes, Jaemin opened them again to be met with a pouting Jisung still looming over him. “You’re too weak.” The younger’s jaw dropped. “That’s besides the point. You can take it tomorrow night― Renjun and I are still welcome after work, right?”

“How could I say no?” The blue haired boy smiled lazily, willing his body to stand up and get onto his much more comfortable bed.

“Goodnight losers,” He mumbled shortly after, feeling the sheets dip beside him as Renjun got under the blanket. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

Renjun couldn’t help but giggle at the statement, adjusting his pillow. “That sounds oddly romantic, do you have something to tell us?”

Jaemin’s eyes stayed shut, his left arm blindly reaching out to smack Renjun wherever he could. A yelp erupted from the older’s throat, followed by a sigh. “We’ll be gone probably. I start at 6, Jisung starts at 8.”

Nodding as best as he could, Jaemin turned over onto his right side and laid in silence, attempting to lull himself back to sleep. His mind was exhausted, but it seemed that after being asleep for a few minutes, his body gained an odd amount of energy.

“Renjun,” Jisung whispered quietly. The older hummed in response, prompting the boy to continue.

“Spring started the other day, right? Wouldn’t a picnic be nice?” Jisung suggested, his voice sounding like he was speaking in the middle of a daydream. Renjun cracked a smile, chuckling lightly. “It did, and a picnic sounds amazing. But we can’t really go anywhere, can we?”

The youngest frowned into his pillow, eyes closing in disappointment. “I wish we could actually go outside. I miss nature. Eating fruit by a tree sounds like a good time.” Renjun agreed, setting his phone down on the table. “First thing we’ll do when this is all over is go on a fun trip. Go to sleep now, it’s late.”

Jisung mumbled out a quiet goodnight, his senses slowly being taken over by sleep. Renjun followed shortly after, his breathing going steady as his arm cradled a plushie that was thrown onto the bed. 

Beside him, Jaemin laid with his eyes open, staring at the wall as a lightbulb went off in his head.

He had the perfect plan.

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

“Is blindfolding us and leading us to our death your idea of a fun afternoon?” Jisung questioned, the bewilderment evident in his voice.

He and Renjun had arrived at Jaemin's apartment together as usual, but instead of using their own keys to get in, they were greeted by a smiley Jaemin at the front door with two bandanas in his hands. 

“Yeah, of course.” Jaemin called from the front of the short line they had formed, clearly having fun with whatever he planned. Behind him, Renjun clutched onto the back of his hoodie, and behind Renjun was Jisung with his hands on the older’s shoulders.

“Okay,” Jaemin stopped walking suddenly, causing the other two to stumble slightly. They both cursed at him simultaneously, but the boy was already moving away from them to set up their hangout site. 

Renjun reached in front of him blindly, searching for a sign of Jaemin. “Where’d you go, asshole? Are you actually leading us to our death― I thought we were kidding? Is this about the prank we pulled on you last week, it wasn’t even that bad―”

“Shut up,” Jaemin chuckled. “I was just putting some things down. You can take off your blindfolds.”

Eager to see what Jaemin had planned, Jisung practically ripped the blindfold from his head, jaw dropping once he saw the blanket laid out and an overflowing picnic basket on top. He looked around confusedly, brain slowly processing that they were at the small park built behind Jaemin’s apartment.

Renjun had somehow turned around in the process of taking off the bandana, so he raised an eyebrow seeing the way Jisung reacted to what was in front of him. He faced Jaemin quickly, his mouth falling open the same way Jisung’s had. “What?”

“Hurry! Come sit.” Jaemin gestured towards the blanket before taking a seat himself, starting to take the food out of the basket. The two boys hesitated before finding their spots on either side of him, still too stunned to speak.

Jaemin finished laying everything out, throwing his head back in laughter once he looked at Jisung’s expression. “Did I accidentally activate your reboot setting? Are you guys okay?”

“What’s all this for? Did I miss an important date?” Renjun ran a hand through his hair confusedly. 

Shaking his head, Jaemin passed them both tupperwares full of food. “Do you need me to explain, or can you figure it out yourself?”

Huffing out a sigh, Jisung locked eyes with him. “You should know by now that we’re bad at connecting dots.”

“I’ll only tell you if you eat.” Jaemin grinned, pointing excitedly at the food. Renjun and Jisung both instantly dug in― Renjun going for the pasta while Jisung popped multiple blueberries into his mouth. Renjun groaned as he chewed, body almost falling over from how good the taste was. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your cooking. Maybe we should listen to everyone and get married.”

Jaemin smiled as he replied simply. “No.”

Jisung whined from his seat, poking Jaemin’s thigh repeatedly. “Explain already!”

“Fine,” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You guys really don’t remember a conversation you had less than twenty-four hours ago?” Renjun raised an eyebrow in confusion, trying to jog his memory. “Just us? I don’t know, Jisung talks a lot.”   
  


The youngest looked at him with wide eyes. “You love when I talk a lot, you literally said last week how―”

“Anyway!” Renjun cut him off quickly, crossing his legs in front of him as he directed his attention back to Jaemin. “Elaborate, please. We’re a little slow.”

Jaemin chuckled lightly at their banter before popping a piece of mango into his mouth, sighing. “You guys are losers, you probably thought I was asleep. Jisung was saying how he was glad it was spring, but he was sad that we couldn’t have a fun day out like we usually do at the start of the season.”

Jisung’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape in realization, his memory finally catching up. “You’re kidding. You planned this all in less than twelve hours?”

Nodding, Jaemin smirked as he observed their reactions. “It was easy― I just needed to figure out exactly what we were gonna do and it all planned itself from there. We still haven’t been on a picnic, and the weather is really nice, so why not?”

“You really are an angel,” Renjun mumbled to himself, shaking his head. “What did we do to deserve you?”

“Absolutely everything.” Jaemin smiled sweetly, gasping as he was suddenly tackled into a hug by Jisung.

He flailed under the younger’s body, poking at his sides to get him off. “Excuse me― I think you’re underestimating your strength. I can’t breathe, asshat―”

Jisung stayed where he was, laughing loudly as he felt Renjun lay on top of his back and further crush Jaemin with their combined body weight. 

“Wow, I plan all of this for you and this is how I’m repaid.” Jaemin spoke, voice muffled by Jisung’s shirt. “I cannot believe you two.”

“You love us!” Renjun exclaimed happily after standing up. Jisung followed shortly after, bursting out into another fit of laughter once he saw how red Jaemin’s face had gotten. “You look like an idiot, come here.”

Jaemin sat up and let the two boys fix his appearance, feigning anger towards them. They both settled themselves directly in front of him, trying to get him to break the serious expression on his face.

“Jaemin,” Renjun dragged the last syllable out in a sickly sweet tone, ruffling the younger’s hair. Jisung giggled at how the boy resembled a kicked puppy, before a lightbulb went off in his head. He made eye contact with Renjun, raising an eyebrow as if confirming that they had the same plan. 

They both looked at Jaemin― who was now genuinely lost at what they were up to― and while his guard was down they jumped at him, tickling whatever spot they could reach on his torso.

“Holy shit!” Jaemin yelped, a mixture of screams and laughs spilling from his mouth. “Get off― oh my god! What are you― fuck off!”

After what felt like an eternity, Renjun and Jisung finally went back to their spots and went back to eating and talking as if nothing had happened. Jaemin laid with his limbs spread out, his breathing uneven and heavy from the attack he had just gone through.

“You’re not even gonna ask if I’m okay?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them. i hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> twt: renminsung  
> cc: 00zens


End file.
